This invention relates to chemical coatings of the type generally known as water-based paints, and more particularly to water-based paints falling within the category of tempera paints.
Water-based paints have been used for years and various types of such paints are commercially available. Water-based paints are especially suitable for use by educational organizations such as kindergarten, nursery, elementary and high schools, since they are inexpensive to prepare and may be easily washed from the user's hands and arms by the use of soap and water.
The types of water-based paints known as tempera paints exhibit a variety of desirable properties including color-strength, brightness, opacity, adhesion permanence, absence of cracking, and lack of odor. However, conventional tempera paints have a tendency to stain permanently the textile fabrics from which the user's clothing is commonly fabricated. It would therefore be desirable to provide a tempera paint which may be easily washed off an article of clothing using standard detergents and cleaners.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a tempera paint which will not permanently stain articles of clothing.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tempera paint with a relatively high surface tension so as to prevent the paint from penetrating into clothing fibers.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tempera paint which avoids the use of pigment dispersants and other agents which condition the surface of fabrics for allowing paint retention.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a tempera paint having a relatively small particle size, so that migration of the particles out of the fabric of the clothing garment during washing is facilitated.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a tempera paint which has reduced flow characteristics.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following description.